A Kursed Life
by FoxNorg
Summary: A year after the Anglar invasion, with Star Wolf as the new Heroes of Lylat, while Star Fox are nobodies, and Krystal became Kursed; a Bounty Hunter that is gaining fame. But, when General Pepper is killed, will the new strange mission fix the past?
1. A New Mission

**A new mission**

Kew, a planet mostly made of cities, very little vegetation, a place where many illegal businesses put themselves being out of certain jurisdictions making it perfect for slave trading, drug production, and underground street fighting. Citizens are nearly required to carry blasters, even children. Even the government of the planet deals with the businesses to stay intact and keep businesses from destroying the government. Laws are only put in place to draw off attention of other systems. Even police are usually dealing in kidnapping business by fabricating evidence of not following the laws.

A lone blue furred vixen, dressed in a purple tank top and brown vest with a belt running across her chest. Her pants were black, and a belt ran across her waist with pockets and her personal blaster hidden in her vest. She walked home from her day's work… as a bounty hunter. She heads to her condo home, returning with fresh bounty in hand. Walking through the dirty streets, a duffle bag on her shoulders, paws in her coat pockets, keeping to herself very much. She going until a black wolf came out of an ally holding a blaster up. "Hey little girl, come here and I won't hurt you." She looked straight into the wolf's eyes.

"I suggest leaving before you embarrass yourself."

"Shut up bitch! You're coming with me and-" The vixen took out her own blaster with lightning fast speed and shot the guy straight through the chest. The guy just stared at her until he fell to the ground.

"Told you to leave." She simple knelt down to the guy and searched for anything valuable. She found only 100 credits and nothing else worth taking. She simply walks on by like nothing happened.

Reaching her condo, her less than partner was dead asleep on the couch. He was a lizard with red scales, and was only around for his techno smarts. The condo was trashed, it was usually kept well but after every mission when she left he always seemed to trash the place. She found a half full can of soda and poured it all over the lizard's face. "Wake up Dazen." The lizard was quickly awake brushing off all of the garbage off himself.

"What! Come on you- oh, it's just you Kursed." he got down off the couch. "Another successful bounty for us?"

"For me you mean. You're just an expense, get up and clean this place up."

'She could say thanks for helping least once.' he thought as he started picking up the trash.

"You're cut, and thanks…" Kursed stated blandly as she put down 1000 credits on the table.

"Oh, uh… your welc-"

"Thanks for being such a slob." she finished as she headed back into her room. Dazen quickly sunk back down. She was always cold, even though he saved her on jobs with his quick tech work, she never thankful for his work. He spends hours on hacking and finding her target and how to attack; yet she never showed any gratitude. Though living with her was better than on his old life of being in the drug cartel. He was forced to help grow the fraxedn, a very illegal drug that produces air borne toxins when growing it and can prove fatal with extended exposure. He was saved by her six months ago, intergalactic time (hours and minutes are decided by individual planets while days and months are put out to be the same for each planet for less confusion). By helping her through the security doors to her target. She was getting the bounty of the drug leader from a competitor. He was forever thankful for saving him that he offered his skills as a hacker to her. She said all right and let him stay with her, but was always cold. He was also confused on how she always knew what he was thinking.

"What a lazy ass, can't even keep the place clean when I'm gone." Kursed walked to her closet to put away her hunter clothes and weapons. She took out her clothes and put them neatly in the closet and took her weapons and put them with the others in a dresser. She threw her duffel into a corner when it hit her nightstand and knocked over a silver box with hinges. It fell onto the floor its contents spilling out onto the floor; there were pictures and items of her past… of Krystal. She walked over and picked up the pictures of her with the team, her, Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy. It was just after the Aparoid wars, and they just got a new Great Fox and so they had a picture of them getting it, there was one of her and Lucy, then she reached one of her and Fox. She stared at the picture, and slowly started to tear up. She quickly threw it back in the box before any tears fell, she threw in pictures, her old badge from Star fox, and many other trinkets she kept as memoirs for her past life. She wiped her eyes of any tears that could fall, she could never go back, not after what she had done, and nothing could change the past.

* * *

"Krystal, why?" A familiar vulpine dressed in brown kaki pants and green tank top sitting in a room that obviously was not cleaned in years. He held a picture of him with Krystal. "Why couldn't you give a second chance?"

"Fox, you are needed at the bridge." a robotic voice said over the intercom.

"Ugh, another attempt at cheering me up. What do they have planned now?" He asked himself sarcastically. He sulked out of the door to the bridge, where his team waited for him. Falco was lounging on a chair; he came with Fox because he could not find anything better. Slippy was with talking Amanda, talking about trying to improve the Great Fox somehow, Slippy felt he needed to help Fox and Amanda decided she wanted to tag along. Every time Fox saw the two together, anger build up in him. He would always think of Krystal and himself, and what could have been. "Alright, what do you want?" He said in his now usual depressed mood.

"We are receiving a transmission from General Peppy." ROB answered while clicking on a computer.

"Yeah, the old Hare is on the horn and needed all of us to be here." Falco added still lounging in the chair. A hologram projection lit up showing a picture of Peppy.

"Hello team!"

"Hey Peppy!" Slippy yelled ecstatically.

"Hello General." Amanda said, with her gentle personality.

"Yo!" Falco added not moving from the chair. Fox stayed silent.

"How are all you doing?"

"Great!" Slippy answered. Fox scoffed, "… well, almost great." Slippy finished.

"Well, I'll keep this short. You all know the planet Kew right?"

"Yes general, but isn't that out of out Lylat's jurisdiction?" Amanda asked.

"In normal situation of somebody running from a simple robbery yes. But this is different, as you know a year ago when Pepper fell ill he gave his position to me. A week ago Pepper condition improved, and soon was back out in public. He did not take his job back as general from him feeling that he needed to retire. Just a few hours ago Pepper was… murdered." Peppy struggled to say that last part.

"Pepper is dead?" Slippy and Amanda simultaneously shouted. Falco jumped out of his chair, even Fox was surprised.

"Yes… he was stabbed viciously in bed. Pepper was already dead when the officials got there and the culprit was gone." This was torture to hear, the old general was dead, killed in bed.

"Hey Peppy? What's this got to do with Kew?" Fox asked trying to get off the fact the general was dead.

"Oh yes, well a single ship was spotted on radar that was within ten miles of the Pepper's home. It was recorded leaving the atmosphere and data we were able to find it was heading to Kew. We believe that our murder headed to there for safety. Fortunately for us our jurisdiction extends to over Kew when dealing with political and military incidents involving murder, but we cannot let our soldiers go there to find them. He would run before we would land, along with millions of other criminals that would make it impossible to trace. We need you to go in disguise and find our culprit, and bring him to Corneria for questioning, what details we have been able find out we will transmit to you in a few minutes."

"Just a find the needles in the haystack mission? Well count me out if that's it." Falco started to leave.

"Stubborn as always… it's not as boring as it might seems Falco. From what I've found out he is not going to be so simple to grab. You'll cover as bounty hunters, and you might have to build up some reputation to bring him out. To further your cover I have also ordered my engineers on Titania to build experimental ships and a mother ship. Though you will have to use you cover Ids to steal the ships yourself, we can't have any record of you simply receiving the ships. You will land on the outskirts of the base, highjack the ships and take over the new mother ship. The ships are prototypes so they don't have any trackers on them. Your cover Ids will be sent with the suspected murderer's file. Peppy out." The hologram deactivated and everyone was in shock. They were on a black mission, under the radar and completely out of nowhere. This was a new one for everyone, and nobody was happy with it.

* * *

Well, another Kursed Fanfiction. I know it might not be the best, or creative, but it certainly isn't the worst. Please read an review!


	2. Starting the Hunt

**Starting the Hunt**

Kursed headed to her shower to clean herself off from the hunt. "Why did they have to hire me when he was in his mansion hidden in Fedin's forests, and had to make me find the place myself as well? At least they paid 1,000 bonus credits for it." She quickly showered and dried herself. She got into some clean clothes, a purple tank top and brown shorts. She headed back into the main area. The condo was three rooms basically, two bedrooms with personal bathrooms and one main room with a kitchen and living room area.

The place was clean again, but the lights were dim. Kursed always kept it dim, she hated the bright lights and being on a planet where the sun broke through the clouds a few times a year, it was easy to keep it that way. Dazen was on his computer looking up more bounties for Kursed, which was easy with the very weak laws in place that practically anybody could find a bounty, though made things a bit difficult to find one that would send one into retirement if they so chose to. Kursed simply walked to the kitchen to grab dinner. She opened the fridge to find mainly soda and alcohol. 'Why does he never get any real food?' she thought to herself. Dazen basically ran off junk food and beer with the occasional real meal. It was a wonder how he stayed skinny like he was. Kursed dug through the fridge till she found some fowl meat, what could be described chicken. It was still raw so she had to microwave it. Kursed grabbed the meat and snagged a plate and threw the meat into the microwave. She went back to the fridge for anything else. "Any worth while bounties you can find?" Kursed asked.

"Well, there's a five men gang for 5,000."  
"Too much for a simple gang, probably a trap, what else?"  
"A drug cartel lord for 65,000."  
"Not good enough, 80,000 is my minimum for drug lords. You know how they go all out with the security. Anything else?"  
"Well, everything else would be a waste of time by your standards. Kursed, why not we take a break?" Dazen said. Kursed grabbed a soda out of the fridge. She sipped it and walked over to Dazen.

"And what would I do during this 'break'? This is Kew you dumbass!" She slapped the lizard across the face, knocking him off his chair. "Not Corneria! There is no resort! The money we earn goes straight to the bribes, your programs off the black market for missions, and food! In fact if anything we are barely breaking even!"

"Um… actually…" Daven started but hesitated to continue. Kursed stared down the lizard.

"If you say we are losing credits, I will sell you off on the slave market."

"Not really, it's actually more of the opposite. We have a few… million… credits… in my frozen bank account."

"Are you telling me that we are making a larger profit than what you told me!"

"Well… the credits you give me for the black market is twice as much as we need. I decided to make a bank account that only takes deposits unless you, me, and an old age coin that I keep in my room are present."

Kursed grabbed Dazen and shoved him to a wall.

"And how long have you been keeping this account from me?" She was unusually angry at the moment, as in she looked like she would kill Dazen twice, as a start.

"Um… a month after you rescued me?" She let go and went straight into the kitchen and grabbed one of the battle knives she kept hidden in the condo. It glowed a deadly purple, it cut through flesh and bone like butter. Dazen started sweating like a pig "Kursed I can take out that account! Just please don't-" She threw the knife and it headed straight for Dazen. He shut his eyes and waited for his death.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see the knife imbedded into the wall next to him. He looked back towards Kursed. Kursed wore a smile on her face, a joyful smile. Something that Dazen never saw before. She was actually happy he put the money into a bank account. She actually wanted a month where she could just relax and think. Then she started laughing.

"You should have seen your face." Dazen quickly felt angry yet relieved. Mostly relieved and out of nerves, he started half-heartedly laughing with her. "Though, how much is in this account exactly."

"Well, I don't actually know except by how much I deposit into the account. Let me check the account link." Dazen then went back to the computer and typed up to open a new window. His eyes went wide with glee. Kursed look over and was surprised at the number. 3,423,911 credits it could pay for a lot of things, including a week's vacation on Swen, a high society planet that had numerous cruise lines, was heavily sprinkled with exotic restaurants, and coated in casinos. Kursed decided that Swen seemed like a good place to go, but she needed a week first to get ready, with buying some nicer clothing, a stylish interstellar transport, and if there is any left, a new fighter. Hopefully nothing would interrupt her plans… which as we know most likely will.

* * *

Author: Well, here is more of a filler chapter to be honest to try and get the plot going, though I really need ideas on names of aliases that Fox and team will take (see 1st chapter to know why the team is taking aliases). I really can't think of good names so I really would like some ideas. Thanks.


End file.
